Making Conversation
by ShadowSwan
Summary: "Hey." "Hey..." "I like your sweater." "We call it a jumper here." "Oh. Well, whatever you want to call it, it's cute." Peddie in conversation form, from first meet to first dance. AU


**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, places etc. related to House of Anubis.**

* * *

**A/N: I'm baaaack! So this story doesn't annoy you intensely, you're going to want to go ahead and change that story width to three quarters - it's just above this!**

* * *

Making Conversation

"Hey."

"Hey..."

"I like your sweater."

"We call it a jumper here."

"Oh. Well, whatever you want to call it, it's cute."

"It's black."

"Suits you."

"Right..."

\/\O~O/\/

"Can I sit here?"

"Well you'll have to ask the invisible person who's already claimed it."

"...is that a yes?"

"Yes, obviously."

"So, do you like science?"

"What sort of stupid question is that?"

"Just trying to make conversation."

"Why?"

"You seem fun and I don't have all that many friends here yet."

"Well maybe there's a reason for that."

\/\O~O/\/

"Are you determined to sit next to me in every class this year?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Why are you smirking?"

"Why are you scowling?"

"Are you always this strange?"

"Are you always this grumpy? You moan about everything."

"No I don't."

"Actually, you do. Even when there's nothing to whine about. Just yack yack yack, constantly."

"Well if you don't like it, stop sitting next to me."

"I didn't say I didn't like it... yacker."

"That isn't my name."

"Well until you stop living up to it, it is."

\/\O~O/\/

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"You don't look fine."

"Well I am."

"Well I don't believe you."

"Well it isn't any of your business, is it? Just because you keep trying to talk to me and sit next to me, doesn't mean I want to talk to you or sit next to you."

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning."

"Funny."

"I don't get why you won't just give me a chance."

"A chance at what? I don't want to be your friend. End of story."

\/\O~O/\/

"Hey, yacker, wait up. Wait up."

"I thought we agreed that wasn't my name."

"You decided that wasn't your name. No one agreed to anything."

"Did you want something? I have places to be, people to see."

"Well I highly doubt that, and yes I do. I want to know why you don't want to be my friend."

"Pretty sure we dropped that subject fifty minutes ago."

"Well now I'm bringing it up again."

"You have plenty of friends. You don't need me."

"Exactly, everyone else likes me. What's your problem?"

"I don't like you. Maybe that's new for you, but deal with it. I don't know why you want me to be your friend so badly. Give up."

"No."

\/\O~O/\/

"Did you dye your hair?"

"No, I just woke up one morning and it was black."

"Why did you dye it?"

"Why do you care?"

"Just making conversation."

"Your conversation topics are always very dull."

"Most people like talking about themselves, they like it when other people take an interest in their lives."

"Well I'm not most people."

"Yeah, I've figured."

\/\O~O/\/

"Hey, yacker."

"What now?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to see if you'd ever let me call you that."

"I'm giving up on trying to stop you calling me that. I have bigger things to focus on."

"Like what?"

"Like trying to stop you pleading to be friends with me. It's pathetic. I don't want to sit next to you, I don't want to talk to you, I don't want to know you."

\/\O~O/\/

"I didn't mean that."

"Well that's funny, because you sounded pretty serious."

"Okay, I didn't mean for it to sound so rude."

"But you still meant it."

\/\O~O/\/

"Why are you still sitting next to me?"

"I... I don't know."

\/\O~O/\/

"Have you studied for this test?"

"What? Yes, of course I have."

"Can I copy your answers?"

"Sure, don't talk to me for two months but use my work. No."

"Please."

"What's this, the almighty is pleading with me now? No, you blew this yacker. You should've studied yourself."

"I couldn't... I didn't, please. I'll do anything for you."

"...how important is this test?"

"If I fail this, I'm officially failing this module. They'll ring my... I can't..."

"Fine. One time. But not all of my answers. Just pass the damn test."

"Thank you."

\/\O~O/\/

"Want to explain what all of that was about?"

"Not really."

"No, you don't have a choice. Tell me what that was about."

"I told you, I'm failing."

"You're not scared of failing though. You're scared of the consequences. What's the big deal? So your parents find out and get mad, so what? The school isn't going to throw you out."

"My parents might take me out."

"I highly doubt your parents are going to stop you attending one of the best schools in the county."

"Well you don't know my parents."

\/\O~O/\/

"So how did you do?"

"I passed. Thanks."

"So you're safe, right? You're not going to suddenly disappear?"

"I think I'm safe."

"Why are you... scared of going home? It would suck, but not that much."

"I think you've interrogated me enough."

\/\O~O/\/

"So, when you said you'd do anything for me..."

"I don't recall ever saying that."

"I let you copy my test, and you told me you'd do anything for me."

"That was three weeks ago."

"Yeah, and I'm cashing it in now."

"I already told you why I needed the answers, that's what you asked of me."

"Firstly, you didn't actually tell me, and second, that wasn't a favour, that was just being fair."

"So now you want a favour?"

"Something like that."

"Well I can't cook and I can't clean, so I wouldn't go for something along those lines."

"Be my friend."

"Didn't we drop this a million years ago?"

"Well now I'm bringing it back up."

"I don't want to be your friend."

"You don't have a choice this time."

\/\O~O/\/

"Why are you walking next to me?"

"This is what friends do, they spend time with one another."

"Walking between classes isn't exactly spending time with each other."

"We have to start somewhere."

"Brilliant."

\/\O~O/\/

"Did you just flick cereal at me?"

"Yeah. I was trying to make you smile. Don't know if you're familiar with that expression."

"Want to know what makes me smile? Pouring milk over someone else's head."

"It's such a shame that friends don't do that to one another."

"I have a different definition of friends."

"Too bad we're going by my definition right? Unless you're the kind of person who breaks promises?"

\/\O~O/\/

"I like your... jumper."

"It's the same one you told me you liked last time."

"Yeah, I still like it."

"Thanks for the update."

"You want something new?"

"Not particularly."

"Your eyes are pretty."

"...thanks, creep."

\/\O~O/\/

"You're very close."

"We're doing a science experiment. I don't want to be this close to you."

"Whatever."

"Can you pass me..."

"...pass you what, yacker? Why are you staring at me?"

"Your eyes are pretty too."

"What?"

"Nothing, pass me the second test tube."

\/\O~O/\/

"Why are you still laughing?"

"I've never seen you blush before."

"I wasn't blushing, I was hot. That room doesn't have any windows."

"And when you told me my eyes were pretty..."

"I didn't say that. I think you misheard me."

"Okay."

\/\O~O/\/

"You're quiet today."

"And?"

"Is there a reason?"

"If there was, it wouldn't be anything to do with you."

"As we're officially friends, it does have something to do with me."

"Why?"

"Because when people are upset, they usually need a friend."

"No one said I was upset."

"No one had to."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Well you should, you-"

"Just stop, okay? Leave it alone."

\/\O~O/\/

"Busy."

"It's me."

"Definitely busy."

"I'm coming in."

"Don't you dare."

"No, don't lock the... okay, lock the door. I'm just going to wait out here."

"Well you have fun with that."

"Will do. You're going to have to open the door eventually."

"No I won't."

"You share that bedroom with someone else. So, yes you will. Especially if they needed to get into the room in the next few minutes."

"Please don't."

"So let me in."

\/\O~O/\/

"Need another tissue?"

"No."

"Feel better?"

"I guess."

"Want me to leave?"

"I guess not. Don't grin. I'm crying here."

"I'm not grinning. And you're not crying anymore."

"I've never cried in front of anyone. You've ruined me."

"Good to know."

"So what are we now?"

"What do you mean?"

"What are we? You and me, what do we call ourselves?"

"...we're friends."

\/\O~O/\/

"Stop distracting me."

"...and we can get popcorn, and chocolate..."

"She's looking over, you're going to get into trouble."

"...and those giant soft drinks, you know the slushy ones?"

"You really can't whisper."

"I can never decide if I prefer the raspberry or the cherry."

"...always get both."

\/\O~O/\/

"No one's ever been to see an action film with me before."

"That's because girls suck. You're much better off with guy friends."

"Yeah, because you're such a guy. You cried when his best friend died."

"I wasn't crying, there was loads of dust in that movie theatre."

"We call them cinemas."

"Well, whatever, it was dusty."

"Apparently, as friends, it's okay to cry in front of one another."

"Except I wasn't crying."

"I'm not judging you, creep."

"You're definitely judging me, yacker."

\/\O~O/\/

"Damn, is it past curfew?"

"The house is in darkness... I'm going to go with yes."

"Oops. I'll cover for you."

"Why thank you."

"So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Seeing as we live in the same house, that's a safe guess."

"Good point. Hey, listen-"

"Goodnight."

"Oh, night."

\/\O~O/\/

"Nice hair."

"The girls were having a makeover session, and I got dragged into it. I didn't want any part of it. So don't laugh."

"I wasn't laughing. Your hair looks nice like that."

"Oh. Thanks, I guess."

"Are you ever going to just accept a compliment from me?"

"Probably not. Just as a heads up."

\/\O~O/\/

"Don't you dare put your arm round me."

"I was stretching!"

"Whatever. This is your warning."

"So you wouldn't want my arm around you? At another time. I am just stretching right now."

"No, creep. That would make us look like a couple."

"What if you got cold?"

"I'd steal your jacket."

"Scared?"

"We've been to three horror films this month, and you've been the one having nightmares every night. I think I'll be okay."

\/\O~O/\/

"Can you believe someone asked if we liked each other earlier?"

"...nope."

"I mean, how embarrassing is that? Like I'd ever want to date you."

"...yep."

"How anyone could possibly think we'd suit as a couple, I just don't-"

"Got it."

\/\O~O/\/

"You're being quiet."

"No need to talk. We're just drawing graphs."

"That's never stopped you in the past. Is this because someone asked us if we were dating?"

"No, I don't care about that."

"Because I really don't want to date you, don't worry."

"Good to know. So, just to clarify, you don't think we'd suit as a couple?"

"Are you trying to be funny?"

\/\O~O/\/

"What did she want?"

"She was asking me to the dance next week."

"Oh, right. How lame is it that the girls have to ask the boys?"

"So lame. So damn lame."

"So did you say yes?"

"Erm, no."

"Why? Do you think you can do better?"

"Maybe."

"Well someone's got a big ego. Good luck."

\/\O~O/\/

"Someone else just asked me to the dance."

"...good for you?"

"Third girl today."

"I'm glad you feel the need to give me this blow by blow account of your life, but I don't really care all that much."

"Do you care at all?"

"Am I meant to care?"

\/\O~O/\/

"Ten people."

"Ten people what?"

"Ten people have asked me to the dance."

"Have you said yes to any of them? It's in two days, you should stop turning them down. This school isn't that big, you're not going to get much better."

"Not yet, I'm just waiting. The right person will ask me eventually, I'm sure."

"Well she's taking her sweet time about it. I hope you find her."

"...have you asked anyone?"

"Why do you suddenly look terrified? No, I don't go to school dances."

"You're not going?"

"Hey, let's inform the entire breakfast table."

"You're not going?"

"Better. And no, what makes you think I'm a school dance kind of girl?"

"I don't know, I just figured you'd be going. Everyone's going."

"Everyone except me. Also, and don't tell anyone I told you this, I wouldn't be able to go anyway."

"Why not?"

"It's girls ask boys. No boy is going to say yes to me."

\/\O~O/\/

"So, have you decided?"

"Decided what?"

"Which girl you're going to say yes to. The dance is tomorrow. You have to let these girls know. Also, they're all crowding round your locker at break, and they glare at me whenever I wait for you."

"No, I haven't decided."

"Well, please do so. I don't like being looked at like that. I don't even know why they're glaring. It's not like I'm asking you to the dance."

"You're not going to ask me to the dance?"

"How many times are we going through this, I'm not going."

"Have you asked anyone?"

"No, I don't want that embarrassment."

"You haven't asked me."

"Oh, because that wouldn't be awkward at all. You're not telling me that you're going to turn down twelve of the prettiest girls in school and then say yes to me. Thanks, but no thanks."

"Actually-"

"Got to go, see you at lunch."

\/\O~O/\/

"I thought you said you'd made a decision."

"What?"

"This morning, you said the girls would be clear of your locker, because you made a decision. They're still there though, still angry with me for some reason."

"Yeah, I don't know why they're doing that."

"You did make a decision right?"

"Yeah, I'm not going with any of them."

"Okay, the dance is in six hours. I don't know who you're holding out for, but you're cutting it pretty fine."

"Oh for, okay, that's it. I'm done. I'm giving up."

"What? Where are you going?"

\/\O~O/\/

"Why did you storm out like that? What are you giving up on?"

"On you, on this, on everything. I held out for you, but I can't wait any longer."

"What are you talking about? Why are you holding out for me? Holding out for what?"

"For you! I was waiting for you to ask me to the dance!"

"We went through this a million times. I'm not going to the dance, and you wouldn't have said-"

"Yes I would! If you'd asked me to the dance, I would've said yes a million times."

"But you were waiting for another girl, that's why you kept turning everyone down."

"The other girl is you!"

"Why would you turn everyone else down for someone you know isn't going to the dance?"

"I thought maybe you'd want to go if your date was special enough!"

"Why are you yelling at me?"

"Why are you yelling at me?"

\/\O~O/\/

"Busy."

"It's me."

"Definitely busy."

"I'm just going to come in anyway. And I know your lock is broken, so you can't do the same thing I did."

"Go away."

"Don't be childish."

"I'm not being childish."

"Yes you are. Everyone else is in the living room, waiting to go over to school, and you're sulking in your room."

"I'm not going to the dance."

"See that's childish. Also, it's childish not to look at me when I'm talking to you."

"Funnily enough, I don't want to talk to you right now. I'm doing everything I can to try and make you understand that. Apparently you're not getting the message."

"Why would you get dressed for the dance if you're not going?"

"I thought I could ask one of the girls I said no to. Turns out they all managed to get dates."

"Well that serves you right."

"I don't need this right now."

"Oh stop being so melodramatic. Did you want to go to the dance?"

"Yes, obviously, but I don't have a date. I'm not going by myself-"

"No, no, you're not getting it. Will you go to the dance with me?"

"You said-"

"Would you please just look at me?"

"Why are you yelling- wow."

"Yes, I know, I look stupid, but I didn't have time to get a dress, and the others said I couldn't wear any of the ones I already had because they were too miserable or something, so I had to borrow this one, and I think if you look past the purple, and the frills, and the lace..."

"You look amazing."

"...and the bows, and- oh. Well, thank you. You also look... nice."

"Thanks."

"So, Eddie Miller, will you go to the dance with me?"

"Yes, Miss Williamson, yes I will. Thought you'd never ask."

* * *

**A/N: One exam down, one to go. I'm rewarding myself by posting this one-shot :) I hope you all enjoyed it; I'm enjoying experimenting with different styles! Figured that seeing as I tried no dialogue last time, I'd see how all-dialogue went - hopefully it worked? Let me know what you guys think! Also, this marks the start of a week of updates (I know, I'm excited too.) Tuesday and Wednesday I'll be updating _Selfish_, Thursday will be a super exciting chapter of _The Book of Thoth_, and on Friday I might put up a new one-shot I have in the works! It will, of course, be Peddie. What do you think? Sound good? (Yes, to anyone who is new to my writing, that was indeed shameless self-promotion - hopefully you enjoyed this and fancy checking out my other works...) also, tomorrow, watch out for a little favour I'm going to ask of you all within _Selfish_'sauthor's note. :) thanks for reading! **


End file.
